


Sevasey: One Sentence

by Crazygurl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygurl/pseuds/Crazygurl
Summary: 50 sentence prompts for the pairing of Kelly Severide/Matthew Casey.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in a long time. My old account was deleted and those stories now say by orphan_account so if some of the stuff I post seems familiar that is why. I am not copying anyone.

#01-Comfort  
After a tough shift nothing gives them as much comfort as simply feeling the other next to them and knowing that they still have each other.

#02 - Kiss  
It’s the first time either of them has kissed a man but instead of feeling strange it just feels right.

#03 - Soft  
Kelly secretly delights in finding a reason to tease Matt and ruffle his hair because of how soft it is.

#04- Pain  
Kelly knew that there was never going to be anything that hurt him as much as losing Matt.

#05 - Potatoes  
Hermann still loves to tell the story of the Thanksgiving when the three of them got into a mashed potato food fight.

#06 - Rain  
They’re both laughing as Kelly pulled Matt outside and kisses him in the rain.

#07 - Chocolate  
Kelly held back a groan as he watched Matt suck the chocolate off his fingers.

#08 - Happiness  
With Matt in his arms, Kelly knows what true happiness feels like.

#09 - Telephone  
Matt picks up the phone a dozen times but he knows there’s no point in calling because Kelly won’t answer.

#10 - Ears  
Once Kelly found out how sensitive his ears were Matt knew he was doomed.

#11 - Name  
Matt is an ordinary name but when Kelly says it, it feels like something special.

#12 - Sensual  
Matt had always known that Kelly was charming but to have it all turned towards him was overwhelming.

#13 - Death  
It doesn’t bother Kelly to face death every day but it does bother him to see Matt face it with him.

#14 - Sex  
The first time they have sex is completely awkward but somehow still wonderful.

#15 - Touch  
They get through the day with little hidden touches but it’s a relief when they can get home and really touch each other.

#16 - Weakness  
It took Kelly a long time to admit that needing Matt so much wasn’t a weakness.

#17 - Tears  
Gabby had never been comfortable with his tears but Kelly just holds him until he's ready to talk.

#18 - Speed  
Maybe they are taking things too quickly but Kelly knows he wants forever with Matt.

#19 - Wind  
In the sun with the wind blowing through his hair, Matt is breathtaking.

# 20 - Freedom  
With anyone else, he would feel tied down but with Matt, he feels free.

#21- Life  
Life is short and Kelly doesn’t want to waste any more of it in denial.

#22 - Jealousy  
Kelly isn’t a jealous person but Gabby has everything that he wants.

# 23 - Hands  
Matt held Kelly’s hand tightly refusing to leave the other man’s side.

#24 - Taste  
Kelly tastes like smoke but Matt is so relieved he doesn’t care.

#25- Devotion  
Kelly stays by Matt’s side through every minute of his rehab.

#26 - Forever  
Once the word would have made him run but now it’s easy to tell Matt that he wants forever.

#27 - Blood  
Kelly can’t stop looking at the spot where Matt’s blood stained the floor.

#28 - Sickness  
They haven’t actually said ‘in sickness and in health’ but Kelly will be there all the same.

#29 - Melody  
No one knows Matt can sing but Kelly doesn’t mind as long as Matt sings for him.

#30 - Star  
When he gets lost he just needs to follow Matt, his shining star, to know his way home.

#31 - Home  
Matt hasn’t had a home for a long time but now he has one, wherever Kelly is that’s his home.

#32 - Confusion  
Kelly couldn’t understand why one minute he wanted to slug Matt and the next he wanted to kiss him.

#33 - Fear  
Kelly might seem fearless but there was one thing he did fear and that was losing Matt

#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
Kelly is the lightning and Matt is the thunder.

#35 - Bonds  
The bond they have can’t really be explained even to those close to them.

#36 - Market  
Matt’s ready to be back on the market after Gabby but Kelly intends to make sure that he isn’t on the market long.

#37 - Technology  
Kelly’s new phone was a great camera but he really only takes pictures of one thing.

#38 - Gift  
Matt always gives great gifts but this year Kelly is sure that his is just as good.

#39 - Smile  
All of Matt’s smiles are beautiful but the one Kelly loves the most is the one Matt smiles just for him.

#40 - Innocence  
Matt always wants to believe the best in people and Kelly’s heart aches every time he’d proven wrong.

#41 - Completion  
They fit together perfectly, two halves made complete.

#42 - Clouds  
Kelly pouted about the clouds ruining their fishing trip until Matt reminded him that they could have fun indoors too.

#43 - Sky  
Kelly sees the sky when he looks in Matt’s eyes, amazing and full of possibilities.

#44 - Heaven  
Matt doesn’t know if he believes in God but he’s found heaven in Kelly’s arms.

#45 - Hell  
Matt doesn’t care if he burns in hell he won’t leave Kelly.

#46 - Sun  
Matt is his sun and Kelly knows he wouldn’t survive without him.

#47- Moon  
Kelly likes to watch Matt sleep with nothing but the moonlight.

#48 - Waves  
They make some waves when they come out but they don’t care.

#49 - Hair  
Kelly doesn’t like the grey hair but Matt calls it sliver and says it’s sexy.

#50 - Supernova  
They may end like a supernova but what a way to go.


	2. Beta

#01 - Walking  
Kelly doesn’t know why he keeps walking away from Matt when all he wants is to walk towards him.

#02 - Waltz  
Kelly watched Matt waltzing with Dawson and wished desperately that he could be the one dancing with Matt. 

#03 - Wishes  
Kelly wished that he was allowed to hold Matt and comfort him but he knew that he couldn’t. 

#04 - Wonder  
Kelly wonders sometimes why Matt chose him. 

#05- Worry  
They both worry about each other but Matt hides it better than Kelly does.

#06 - Whimsy  
It isn’t possible but every time Kelly watches Matt with a kid he pictures what it might look like if they had one together.

#07 - Waste/Wasteland  
Without Matt, his life is a wasteland.

#08 - Whiskey and Rum  
Whiskey is normal but when he fights with Matt he wants something stronger.

#09 - War  
Sometimes their relationship feels like a war and Matt is so tired of fighting. 

#10 - Weddings  
Matt deserves a real wedding not just a drive-through in Vegas and Kelly intends to give it to him.

#11 - Birthday  
Matt doesn’t like making a big deal of his birthday but so Kelly always gives him his gift in private.

#12 - Blessing  
Boden is important to both of them so it means a lot that they have his blessing.

#13 - Bias  
Maybe he’s biased but Kelly will always think that Matt is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

#14 - Burning  
He's burning but he hears Matt’s voice and he follows it.

# 15- Breathing  
Matt watched the rise and fall of Kelly’s chest pleading silently for the other man to just keep breathing. 

#16 - Breaking  
Matt feels like he’s breaking apart and Kelly is all that’s holding him together. 

#17 - Belief  
When he’s second-guessing himself Kelly is quick to remind him that he believes in him.

#18 - Balloon  
Matt glared at the balloon’s filling his office and vowed to get Kelly back.

#19 - Balcony  
Kelly wrapped his arms Matt as they looked out over Chicago and he couldn’t be happier. 

#20 - Bane  
Kelly would do anything to keep Voight away from Matt.

#21 - Quiet  
Kelly hates the quiet almost as much as he hates the yelling.

#22 - Quirks  
Kelly is the only person who knows that Matt secretly loves Disney movies.

#23 - Question  
Kelly has a very important question that he wants to ask Matt if he can get up the courage.

#24 - Quarrel  
They still quarrel over the little things but now it’s okay.

#25- Quitting  
Some days it’s almost too much but quitting isn’t an option.

#26 - Jump  
Matt says jump and Kelly follows because he can’t do anything else.

#27 - Jester  
No one believes Kelly when he says that Matt used to be a practical joker.

#28 - Jousting  
Kelly has no patience for political jousting but he’ll happily cheer Matt on.

#29 - Jewel  
When Kelly sees the ring with green stones that match Matt’s eyes he knows it’s the one.

#30 - Just  
“It’s just you I need Matt.”

#31 - Smirk  
Kelly smirked and Matt felt a spark of heat rush through him.

#32 - Sorrow  
Sometimes all they can do is share each other’s sorrow.

#33 - Stupidity  
Everyone at 51 is fed up watching the stupidity of Casey and Severide dancing around each other.

#34 - Serenade  
Matt actually thought it was sweet of Kelly to drunkenly try and serenade him but that didn’t stop him from laughing. 

#35 - Sarcasm  
Matt uses sarcasm so rarely that even Kelly had a hard time telling when he did.

#36 - Sordid  
Kelly doesn’t care that the sordid details of their relationship are splashed over the front page of the paper but he does care how embarrassed Matt is about it.

#37 - Soliloquy  
Kelly has a whole speech planned but in the end all he can do is ask.

#38 - Sojourn  
Living life alone is hard which is why Matt is thankful he can always go to Kelly.

#39 - Share  
Matt shares freely except when it comes to his chocolate.

#40 - Solitary  
Nothing hurts Matt as much as being alone.

#41 - Nowhere  
Kelly will do whatever it takes to convince Matt that there is nowhere he would rather be.

#42 - Neutral  
Matt prefers neutral colors so Kelly is shell shocked when Matt walks out in a red dress shirt.

#43 - Nuance  
No one understands the nuance’s of Casey and Severide’s relationship but it works.

#44 - Near  
Matt contents himself with being near Kelly because that's all he’ll ever have.

#45 - Natural  
It feels like the most natural thing in the world to kiss Matt.

#46 - Horizon  
It takes Kelly a while but he convinces Matt to fly with him so he could show him the horizon. 

#47 - Valiant  
They both have plenty of medals but Matt is always so shy to show them.

#48 - Virtuous  
Sometimes Kelly wishes that Matt was a little less virtuous.

#49 - Victory  
Getting his bugles back is a victory and Kelly happily celebrates it with Matt.

#50 - Defeat  
That ring on Dawson’s finger signals Kelly’s defeat in a battle he hadn’t even known he was fighting.


	3. Delta

Delta

#01- Air  
They need each other like they need air.

#02 - Apples  
Matt loves apples and Kelly loves the look on Matt’s face when he eats them.

#03- Beginning  
Kelly knows this could be the beginning of something good he just has to convince Matt.

#04 - Bugs  
Matt can run into burning buildings but Kelly has watched him climb on furniture to avoid bugs. 

#05 - Coffee  
Kelly knows better than to wake Matt up without coffee.

#06 - Dark  
Everything is so dark and Matt is the only bit of light he has.

#07 - Despair  
Without Matt all Kelly can do is despair..

#08 - Doors  
Gabby leaving had closed a door but watching Kelly made Matt think that another one might be opening.

#09 - Drink  
Matt knew Kelly went for drinks when he was upset but he made sure Kelly didn’t drink alone anymore.

#10 - Duty  
Chief Grissom can talk about duty all he wants but Kelly won’t leave Matt.

#11- Earth  
Matt is Kelly’s solid ground when he can’t count on anything else. 

#12 - End  
When the end comes Kelly wants Matt by his side. 

#13 - Fall  
“I promise I’ll never let you fall Matt.”

#14 - Fire  
Kelly’s temper can be like fire but Matt can usually calm him down. 

#15 - Flexible   
Kelly had never realized how flexible Matt was.

#16 - Flying  
Here in Kelly’s arms Matt feels like he’s flying.

#17 - Food  
When Matt makes food everyone comes to the table. 

#18 - Foot  
Matt actually has two left feet but Kelly doesn’t care.

#19 - Grave  
Each time Kelly visits Andy’s grave he silently prays that he never has to visit Matt’s.

#20 - Green  
Kelly will never tell anyone that green is his favorite color because of Matt’s eyes.

#21 - Head  
Kelly can’t keep his head when Matt is in danger.

#22 - Hollow  
When he and Kelly are fighting Matt feels hollow inside. 

#23 - Honor  
“I don’t need you to defend my honor Kelly.”

#24 - Hope  
The little moments over the year have kept Kelly’s hope alive that someday he might have a chance with Matt.

#25 - Light  
Matt is so full of light that sometimes Kelly feels blinded looking at him. 

#26 - Lost  
Sometimes Kelly feels so lost but Matt always finds him. 

#27 - Metal  
It’s just a piece of metal but it means everything.

#28 - New  
This part of their relationship is new but it still feels familiar.

#29 - Old  
Getting old is something Kelly tries to ignore but he thinks it might not be so bad to grow old with Matt.

#30 - Peace  
When Kelly holds him the voices finally stop and Matt is at peace.

#31 - Poison  
Kelly watched in horror as Matt started shaking when the smoke hit him.

#32 - Pretty  
“You’re prettier than any girl Matty.”

#33 - Rain  
Matt doesn’t know long he wanders in the rain before Kelly finds him.

#34 - Regret  
Kelly’s biggest regret is that he wasted so much time he could have spent with Matt.

#35 - Roses  
Matt isn’t a woman but he still appreciates when Kelly brings him roses.

#36 - Secret  
It chafes at Kelly to keep what they have a secret. 

#37 - Snakes  
Matt laughed his head off when Kelly jumped away from the kid’s pet snake.

#38 - Snow  
In the gently falling snow Matt looks so beautiful that Kelly’s heart aches. 

39 - Solid  
It doesn’t bother Matt to see women flirting with Kelly because he knows their relationship is solid. 

#40 - Spring  
Matt knows it’s only a matter of time before everyone figures out exactly why he’s had a spring in his step lately.

#41 - Stable  
To be stable Kelly needs Matt in his life.

#42 - Strange  
It’s strange kissing someone with facial hair but not unpleasant.

#43 - Summer  
Kelly’s favorite part of summer is seeing Matt’s tan.

#44 - Taboo  
There are some things they don’t talk about like Hallie.

#45 - Ugly  
When they fight it gets ugly pretty quick.

#46 - War  
Matt doesn’t have it in him to fight another war with Kelly.

#47 - Water  
Kelly swallowed hard as he watched drops of water run down Matt’s neck.

#48 - Welcome  
It’s been a long time since Matt felt welcome enough to just show up at Kelly’s.

#49 - Winter  
Winter in Chicago gets bad but Kelly will take any excuse to stick close to Matt.

#50 - Wood  
Matt came out of the cabin and froze at the sight of Kelly’s muscles as he split wood for the fireplace.


	4. Epsilon

#01 - Motion  
The motion of Kelly’s muscles rippling underneath his skin rarely failed to distract Matt.

#02 - Cool  
In the Academy Matt hadn’t understood why someone as cool as Kelly had wanted to be his friend and honestly, he still didn’t.

#03 - Young  
Neither of them is young anymore but when Kelly looks at Matt he can still see the kid he meant all those years ago.

#04 - Last  
Kelly wishes Matt had been his first but he knows Matt will be his last.

#05 - Wrong  
It took everything Kelly had not to tell Matt all the reasons Dawson was wrong for him.

#06 - Gentle  
Kelly knows that he needs to be gentle with Matt.

#07 - One  
Matt knows no matter how many times he tries it will never work because Kelly is the one. 

#08 - Thousand  
Even a thousand years with Matt wouldn’t be enough time for Kelly.

#09 - King  
When Matt looks at him like that Kelly feels like the King of the world.

#10 - Learn  
Kelly can’t wait to learn all the ways to make Matt feel good.

#11 - Blur  
Everything around him is a blur but Matt can see Kelly clearly.

#12 - Wait  
Kelly will wait for Matt as long as it takes.

#13 - Change  
Change isn’t easy but for Matt Kelly will try.

#14 - Command  
The burden of command is something they both understand.

#15 - Hold  
Kelly will hold on for as long as it takes.

#16 - Need  
Sometimes it was all Kelly could do to control the burning, aching need he had for Matt.

#17 - Vision  
Kelly’s mouth went dry at the vision of Matt spread out on red silk sheets.

#18 - Attention  
Kelly always attracted attention from people when they went out but Matt stopped being bothered by it years ago. 

#19 - Soul  
Matt is his heart and soul.

#20 - Picture  
No one knows but inside his turnout jacket Kelly keeps a picture of Matt.

#21 - Fool  
Gabby felt like such a fool as she watched Matt and Kelly.

#22 - Mad  
Matt didn’t get made easy so when he did Kelly knew that he had really messed up.

#23 - Child  
Matt loves watching Kelly with children.

#24 - Now  
Their past has been rocky but now it's better.

#25 - Shadow  
Matt hated the shadows that were constantly on Kelly’s face since Shay died.

#26 - Goodbye  
“Don’t you dare say goodbye Matt!”

#27 - Hide  
Matt hates when Kelly hides his feelings from him.

#28 - Fortune  
Kelly feels like the most fortunate man in the world to have won Matt’s heart.

#29 - Safe  
When someone says safe Kelly thinks of Matt.

#30 - Ghost  
There are a lot of ghosts between them and sometimes it seems like too much.

#31 - Book  
They can both read each other like a book.

#32 - Eye  
Kelly loves all of Matt but his favorite part is Matt’s eyes.

#33 - Never  
Kelly never wants to have to live without Matt again.

#34 - Sing  
Matt only sings for Kelly.

#35 - Sudden  
It might seem sudden but in reality, the two of them have been building towards this for years.

#36 - Stop  
Sometimes Matt keeps going until he needs to be told to stop.

#37 - Time  
If there is one thing they learn in their line of work it is to make the most of what time you have.

#38 - Wash  
They enjoy helping each other wash up after a long day.

#39 - Torn  
Matt is torn between what he has and what he’s always wanted.

#40 - History  
They have a long history that not everyone quite understands. 

#41 - Power  
Matt is slimmer than Kelly but he’s got just as much power.

#42 - Bother  
Matt hates to bother people with his problems but Kelly doesn’t give him a choice. 

#43 - God  
Kelly thinks that if there is a God he must really like him to give him someone as perfect as Matt.

#44 - Wall  
Trying to get Kelly to talk is like running into a brick wall and Matt is tired of the bruises. 

#45 - Naked  
Sometimes Matt likes to walk around almost naked to tease Kelly.

#46 - Drive  
Matt is the only other person allowed to drive Kelly’s car. 

#47 - Harm  
There is only so much he can do on duty but off duty, Kelly will do whatever it takes to keep Matt from harm.

#48 - Precious  
Kelly holds him as if he’s something precious.

#49 - Hunger  
Matt shivered at the hunger in Kelly’s eyes.

#50 - Believe   
When he loses his faith Matt is the one who keeps Kelly believing.


	5. Gamma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one but now the expansions can begin.

#01 - Ring  
Seeing his ring on Matt’s finger made Kelly feel like the most important person in the world.

#02 - Hero  
Kelly wants to be Matt’s hero.

#03 - Memory  
There are plenty of bad memories but they do their best to make more good ones. 

#04 - Box  
Matt won’t be able to take it if he has to pack up Kelly's locker in a box like he did Andy’s.

#05 - Run  
Kelly isn’t quite sure when he stopped running away from his feelings and started running towards Matt.

#06 - Hurricane  
Their apartment looked like a hurricane as the two of them searched frantically for their hockey tickets. 

#07 - Wings  
Matt refuses to wear the costume Kelly picks out even though the wings fit perfectly.

#08 - Cold  
Matt has felt cold since Andy’s death but when Kelly finally looks at him he feels himself warming again.

#09 - Red  
The guy pushes Matt and Kelly sees red.

#10 - Drink  
Kelly hungerily watched Matt’s neck as he downed his drink.

#11 - Midnight  
When the clock strikes midnight Kelly takes a chance and leans in to kiss Matt.

#12 - Temptation  
Having Matt so close is a constant temptation to Kelly.

#13 - View  
Kelly likes to wash his car by hand and Matt is always happy to admire the view.

#14 - Music  
They have different tastes in music but that was what headphones were for.

#15 - Silk  
The silk of Kelly’s tie slid through Matt’s hands as he pulled him close.

#16 - Cover  
Matt didn’t even think before jumping on Kelly to cover him.

#17 - Promise  
Matt knows Kelly means every promise he makes.

#18 - Dream  
Kelly has dreamed of this for years but the dreams pale to the reality.

#19 - Candle  
Kelly doesn’t care how many women parade themselves in front of him; none of them hold a candle to Matt.

#20 - Talent  
Matt has many talents but some only Kelly gets to know.

#21 - Silence  
Matt wishes Kelly would wake up because he can’t take the silence. 

#22 - Journey  
Life is a journey Kelly is glad he doesn’t have to travel alone.

#23 - Fire  
Fire is what brought them together.

#24 - Strength  
Matt is so grateful that he can borrow Kelly’s strength when he needs to.

#25 - Mask  
Matt’s mask is much better than his but it doesn’t fool Kelly.

#26 - Ice  
Matt’s coldness puts ice in Kelly’s veins.

#27 - Fall  
Matt falls but this time Kelly isn’t there to catch him.

#28 - Forgotten  
Matt is used to being forgotten but it’s never hurt so much until Kelly did it.

#29 - Dance  
They’ve been dancing around each other for so long but neither of them knows how to stop.

#30 - Body  
Matt’s body is a very small part of why Kelly loves him but it sure doesn’t hurt.

#31- Sacred  
The words ‘I love you’ are sacred to Kelly but they come out so easy with Matt.

#32 - Farwells  
Kelly pressed his hand to the cold stone as he said farewell to the love of his life.

#33 - World  
Matt is Kelly’s world and Kelly is fine with that.

#34 - Formal  
Matt loves when Kelly has to wear his dress uniform for formal events.

#35 - Fever  
Matt has no filter when he’s sick and fevered.

#36 - Laugh  
Matt’s laugh is rare which is why Kelly tries so hard to make him laugh.

#37 - Lies  
“I can’t take the lies anymore Matt.”

#38 - Forever  
“Will you spend forever with me Matt?”

#39 - Overwhelmed  
Sometimes everything gets overwhelming which is when Matt goes to Kelly.

#40 Whisper  
Kelly loves to whisper sweet nothings as they lay in bed together.

#41 - Wait  
“I don’t want to wait anymore Kelly.”

#42 - Talk  
“Please Kelly just talk to me.”

#43 - Search  
No matter how long he searches Kelly will never find anyone like Matt.

#44 - Hope  
With Matt there Kelly can hope that everything will be okay.

#45 - Eclipse  
Matt eclipses everyone else in Kelly’s sight.

#46 - Gravity  
Kelly is caught in Matt’s gravity but he doesn’t want to be anywhere else.

#47 - Highway  
The highway seems so much shorter with Matt at the other end.

#48 - Unknown  
The unknown isn’t scary when you are facing it with the one you love by your side.

#49 - Lock  
Kelly’s locked up his heart but Matt is determined to find the key.

#50 - Breathe  
Kelly lay there and just listened to Matt breathe.


End file.
